Valentine's Day Special
by quigglestein
Summary: Valentine's Day Special! What's gonna happen? Sketchey announcements are made, secrets come out, and a SHOCKING twist you never saw coming.. or maybe you did... I don;t know...
1. Chapter 1

Sketch's POV

I'se wake up ta see Davey lookin at me's with ahuge smile on 'is face. I'se smack me dry lips tagetha. I'se yawn, an stretch. "Mornin gawgeous," Davey says handin me's a plate. I'se look at it, an sees bacon in da shape o' an 'eart, toast in da shape o' an 'eart, an most 'portantly a card. I'se open it, an read it. "Sketch," it says," I'se is madly in love with you'se, an I'se dunno where I'se would be's with out you'se. You'se are the poil ta me erster, me pape to a newsie, da sun in me life. Basically, you's eme ev'rythin. I'se love you'se sketch. –XOXO Davey P.S. Get ready ta tell 'em da news!" I'se close da card, an tear leaves me eye. Davey asks me's what wrong, I'se say nothing as me lips crash inta 'is. "Happy Valentine's Day I'se say 'tween kisses. Davey smiles. We'se finish our breakfast in bed, savorin every bite.

Mike's POV

I'se look ova at Butta Fingas cleanin up our small ki'chen. She moves round so smoothly, that you'se would neva know she was there. Afta she comes out lookin very frazzled, I'se motion 'er ova ta me's. she walks ova smirkin at me's. I'se is sittin at da piana. Soon as she gets ova, I'se play a few notes, softly mumbling da woids I'se came up with. When she gives me's a confused look I'se take it as me cue. I'se start ta play da song I'se made fa 'er. I'se croon ta 'er as she tears up, an when I'se finish she's near hy'teria. I'se stand up an proffa me arms ta 'er. She leaps inta me arms plantin me face with kisses . "I'se love you'se" she says 'tween kisses "I'se love you'se too", I'se say as I finga da box in me vest pocket. I'se can't wait ta get ta da Lodgin House ta cel'brate everythin with everyboday. But fa now I'se is gonna cel'brate taday as best I'se can. This is gonna be a Valentine's day ta rem'ber fa us all!


	2. Chapter 2

Davey's POV

As Dketch an I'se walk ta da Lodgin house hand in hand. With each step she takes Sketch gets a lil' shakier. I'se smirk at 'er an she playfully punches me arm. I'se grab 'er up in me arms, as she giggles hyster'cally. I'se laugh with 'er an carry 'er in tad a Lodgin House that way. Twig an smalls are pesterin da othas. We'se walk in, holdin hands, afta I'se set sketch down at da door. Everyboday cheers.

Butta Fingas's POV

Mike an I'se are roundin da corna an see Sketch an Davey go in, Davey carryin 'er bridal style til they reach da door. Mike grasps me 'and in a death grip. I'se ask 'im what's wrong but he refuses ta answer. We'se walk in, an' join everyboday in da dinin hall. Davey an Sketch look like they's bout to make a 'nouncement. Davey clears 'is throat. Mike tenses up 'side me's. I'se is curious now.. he must 'ave something up 'is sleeve.

Sketch's POV

Davey pulss me's up onta da table ta stand with 'im. Everyboday looks at us, expectant. I'se feel sick ta me stomach. I'se look ova at Davey, pleadin with me eyes fa 'im ta start. I'se is 'fraid how everyboday's gonna react. I'se finga me locket as he starts ta speak.

Davey's POV

"As most o' you'se know that ova da past few months sketch an I'se have become really close. We'se has been courtin a while. I'se realized in January that I'se loved 'er." I'se looks ova at sketch. Public speakin is not 'er thing, an I'se see 'er takin in a deep breath before sayin "I'se realized 'bout the same time I'se loved 'im too. It was just me luck when.. when.." 'er lip quivas. I'se pull 'er ta me's. "Before I'se proposed ta 'er. WE'se is engaged everyboday!"

Butta Fingas's POV

I'se already knew they'se 'gaged, but I'se clapped none da less that's when I'se see s Mike stirrin 'side me's. He rushes up tad a table soon as Davey an Sketch get down from it. He motions fa me's ta join 'im on there. I'se nervously walk ova there, like Sketch, I'se has a terrible problem with stage fright. I'se step up next ta 'im, I'se as nervois as a squirrel on a hot wiyah.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike's POV

Butta Fingas is near hypa'venta'ation up on da table with me's. "Nicole Addams, I'se has known you'se fa a while now, an ova da past few months, I'se has realized I'se has loved you'se from da start. From ya personality, you'se is a kind, carin person that is VERY skilled at cleanin." I'se get down on one knee. "I'se love you'se Butta Fingas, I'se hope you'se feel da same. Will you'se marry me's?" I'se pull out da ring me fatha gave ta me's 'fore he died o' feva. Me motha had died pria ta that, leavin me's this ring. I'se look 'nestly inta 'er tear stained eyes, hopin that she'll says yes.

Sketch's POV

I'se gasp when Mike pops da question. I'se already knew he was gonna do it, since he asked me's fa me an Davey's blessin. We'se basically Butta fingas's family, an we'se gave it ta 'im. Butta Fingas looks near explosion. 'er normally pale face is turning a bright 'mato red. She takes in a deep breath. Like me's she's go issues be'in up 'front a' everyboday, an displays o' 'ffection. I'se cross me fingas, an take a deep breath hopin she'll says yes.

Butta Fingas's POV

I'se inhale an exhale, real fast. All eyes are on me's. Mike's lookin at me's hopin. I'se love 'im, an I'se make me 'cision. "YES!" I'se squeal, leapin ta 'im. I'se cova 'is face in kisses as 'e sleeps da ring on me finga. Now I'se is 'gaged. Everyboday cheers in unison. Sketch is beamin, Davey's clappin, an hollerin. When I'se pass by Sketch she grabs me, an pulls me's in," we'se will hafta plan tagetha Butta Fingas! Lata we'se need ta meet up an talk 'bout it," she says. I'se nod, an Mike drags me's ta da back o' da room. I'se plant a kiss on 'is cheek, Twig an Smalls take ta da stage… now I'se is payin 'ttention, eaga ta 'ear what they'se is gonna 'nounce or do.


	4. Chapter 4

*Sorry for not posting lately! I've been crazy busy! I'm just trying to finish this story up before continuing with Davey and Sketch: Together Forever. Thanks for being patient!"

Twig's POV

I'se pull smalls up onto da stage. She gives me's a look, an smiles. Everyboday looks curious. I'se sees Davey cranin 'is neck up ta sees what's goin on. Sketch clings ta 'im. I'se smile at 'em. I'se look ova ta Smalls. She gives me's a thumbs up. I'se take a deep breath.

Smalls's POV

"Everyboday! Everyboday! Smalls an I'se have an 'nouncement ta make!" Twig looks near 'plosion. Everyboday looks towards 'im. I'se is bout ta empty me stomach. "Everyboday, we'se been puttin this off fa along time, but we'se got maja news, fa all o' you'se!" Twig looks ova ta me's. I'se take a deep breath.

Sketch's POV

Smalls looks nervois, but 'er voice is strong. "Twig an I'se is married!" everyboday gasps. It 'xplains everything though. I'se look ova ta Davey just as Twig continues. "We'se been married fa three years 'bout now, an we'se was 'fraid ta tell everyboday. We'se sorry fa keepin this form ya." Smalls looks down, but looks back up quickly. She catches me's starin at 'er, an motions fa me's ta come ova. I'se slowly walk ova, as they both get off da stage. Davey's not far 'hind me's.

Davey's POV

Sketch starts walking towards Smalls, as Twig starts sidin up ta me's. I'se see 'im comin, but I'se hurry afta Sketch. Sketch reaches Smalls, da same time Butta fingas does. They'se look at 'er questioningly. Smalls sighs an explains that she an Twig are married per their famlie's 'rrangements 'fore both of their sets o' parents died, which was three years ago. They had a daughta, Cynthia, an she's currently bein watched by their neighba. Sketch is hugging them both, Butta Fingas, an Smalls, before ya know it, an they'se is all tearin up. Twig taps me shoulda. I'se turn 'round an he's lookin at me's 'pectantly. "Davey," he says, "I's elove me daughta, an if something was ta 'appen ta both smalls, an I'se, I'se want you'se an Sketch ta take care o' 'er if you'se can." I'se smile at 'im, bringin 'im inta a bear hug. "O' course we'se would!" I'se exclaim. Sketch comes ova an I'se fill 'er in. "O' course we'se would Twig! I'se is sure you'se an Smalls would do da same if we'se had any kids!" she meekly smiles as she says that, obviously thinkin o' Andrew. I'se escort 'er outta da door as we'se continue our Valentine's day tagetha.


End file.
